Merry Christmas !
by bitwiti
Summary: The blonde constellationist is acting weird when the Dragon slayer's around.. Perhaps a magical Christmas could remedy it ..? - Hey everyone. I would like to say that I'm not English so if you notice any mistake in my story or in my summary, I'd really like it if you could correct me. Thanks and hope you'll enjoy it ! ;) [FINISHED]
1. chapter 1

December 23th x792 , Magnolia.

" -wake up.. hey Luce... open your eyes, get ready and let's go to the guild !

\- mhh, yeah.. I'm coming... wait wha..?

\- ha finally !

\- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM NATSU ?!!

\- well, our house has burnt yesterday..

\- but, you're a fire dragon slayer, aren't you ? you're supposed to eat fire !

\- I know but I didn't think about that so I called Juvia..

\- you idiot you know ?

\- maybe..

\- anyway, that doesn't explain why did you slept in my bed, next to me !

\- I'm to tall to lay on the sofa.

\- well, go take a shower, you smell like a dead unknown animal.

\- you weirdo.

\- shut up and don't call me a weirdo ever again or I'll throw you and your blue cat through the window, ok ?

\- ok Master !

\- hey Lushii I'm not a cat, have you ever seen a cat with wings ?

\- go get a shower too or I'm really going to do what I've just said !

\- immediately Master !

 _"maybe I should stop yelling at them.. after all they're my friends, they don't deserve it. well, I see Natsu as more than a friend or a best friend.. wait, what am I thinking ?!"_ "- Luce, we've finished !"

 _"am I saying that I **love** him ?"_"- Lucy ?"

 _"could that be true ? could I be in love with him ??"_ "- hey Lucy !

\- yes ? what's happenning ? oh Natsu.. sorry, I was just thinking.

\- everything's ok ?

\- yeah, thanks. don't worry about me, it happens everytime.

\- right, if you say so. are you ready ?

\- for ??"

 _I feel my cheeks warm up, why am I blushing like that for no reason ?!_ "- we are going to the guild, did you forget already ?"

\- uh, no, no.

\- your face's red Lucy..

\- oh, really ? yeah maybe err.. it's very hot today, nah ?

\- it's snowing outside.

\- yeah, that's what I meant, it's hot. anyway, don't waste time, I'm not ready yet. start to go to the guild, I'll join you there in ten minutes.

-aye Lushii, why are you acting weird ?

-Happy's right Luce, we can wait for y.."

 ***SLAM*** _Finally alone.._ **/** "- Natsu, do you know why Lushi was so weird ?

\- I don't know at all.. It pisses me off to see her like that without knowing why..

\- maybe it's something personal, did you notice how she was blushing when you came out of the bathroom ?

\- yeah but I wonder why.

\- do you think it was because you were shirtless ?

\- everyone in this guild has seen me shirtless, I don't think this could be a reason...

\- you're right.. well, I don't know Natsu.

\- I don't know too.

 _"she's supposed to be gone since ten minutes, what is she doing ?"_ " - Natsu where are you going ?

\- stay here Happy, I'm going to find Luce.

\- okayy."

 **/** ** _slowly walking to the guild_** _"it's been a while since I felt that for first. and it was for Natsu. does that mean I've never quit thinking about him since all this time ? wait stop, I can't love him, he's my best friend.. he risked it all for me, I've never had the chance to do the same for him, I don't think I deserve his love.. it seems like a sin to love him, to me."_ "- LUCY ! where are you ?"

 _"he's here. what the f.. is he doing, he's supposed to be at the guild ! ok, control yourself, don't blush, don't blush, don't blush, don't b.."_ "- Lucy you're here, I was worrying about you, you weren't at the guild !"

 _"he.. he was.. **worrying** ?"_ _ ***blushes*** "- _yeah, uhm, I like to walk slowly on theroad to Fairy Tail..

\- oh okay. by the way Luce.. what were you thinking about when you were blushing this morning ?"

 _"I can't tell him it was about him.. well let's improve"_ "- err, I was thinking about... the guy I am in love with !

\- oh I see.. does he love you back ?

\- I.. I... don't k-know..."

 _"WHY DID I SAY THAT"_ "- can I know who is he ?

\- err.. I'm sorry but for the moment, I rather not..

\- okay no problem, I agree with your choice. so, let's go to ghe guild now ?

\- yeah let's go !"

 ** _A day passes, then, in the evening, Lucy goes back to her flat, not far from the guild. She is excited because tomorrow is Christmas Eve, the last time she celebrated it was with her mother, Leila. But since she passed out, Lucy never celebrated it ever again. The other years, she was at her dad's during the festivities but he didn't want to celebrate in honor of her dead wife. Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's father, passed away too less than one year ago._** _to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

"- Happy..

\- Aye ?

\- Why don't we go to Lucy's ?

\- Remember how she was acting today, do you think it's a good idea to make her even more upset than she already is ?

\- Of course no but I... I need to see her.

\- If I was you, I'd go get her THE perfect present for Christmas.

\- You think it will make her happy ?

\- Aye I'm suuure ! Get her flowers or... a card made by you...

\- I'm going to get her a necklace !

\- Aye ! A necklace for her and one ton of fish for me !

\- In your dreams ! Let's go.

 _"So, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I need to get Team Natsu a present. And maybe I could get Natsu a 2nd present to thank him for all he's done since I joined Fairy Tail... No, stop lying to yourself Lucy, you just want him to understand your feelings. What can I get them... I know !"_

"- Well, how am I going to start... first I need paint.."

 ** _Lucy hasn't got paint so she goes buying the colors she needs. On her way, she meets Natsu and Happy._**

"-Oh, hey Luce, you're not at home ?

\- Yes she is, and you're actually talking to her spirit.

\- So, I guess that you're doing way better than this morning ?

\- You're right. I'm so sorry for how I've been acting and what I've said, I just wasn't myself, I was thinking about too much things at the same time, I'm sorry.

\- Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. Where are you going ?

\- I'm walking to the stationer's to get paint.. And you ?

\- Uh.. We're visiting the new shops.

\- Oh I didn't know there were new shops in here.

\- These are not known yet so it's normal if you didn't hear about it...

\- Okay. Natsu ?

\- Yeah ?

\- Do you mind if we celebrate Christmas together ? I've already asked to Erza, Wendy and Levy but they told me they can't...

\- I'd love to ! But just one thing, tomorrow at 8pm, be ready and well dressed because I've got a surprise for you.

\- ... Okay, don't worry. See you tomorrow !

\- See you !"

 _"A surprise ?"_

"- Natsu what is this surprise ?

\- Happy, tomorrow you're spending the Christmas Eve night with Wendy and Carla, right ?

\- Yes but what's the point ?

\- I'll be with Lucy and no one else, so I'll take her to the restaurant than I'll give her her present.

\- You can be smart sometimes."

 _"Hmm... Beige for their skin, Red for Erza's hair, Black for Gray's hair, Blue for Happy and Wendy's hair, White for Carla and finally, pink for **him**... I wonder what surprise was he talking about."_

 **Lucy goes back home then starts to make the Team Natsu's presents. Once she's finished, she goes to bed, but can't sleep because of that surprise.**

Hey ! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I know that it's shorter than the first one but I want to divide the story in several part to make the story last longer.

I'd like you to share what you think of my stories/chapters with me so I can fix if there are any problems. Thank you !


	3. Chapter 3

**December 24th , 2 a.m. , Lucy's Flat in Magnolia.**

 _"It's hot over there. It's almost 2 a.m. , I've just woke up because of an unusual heat touching my right thigh. I turn around, trying to find where it is coming from then I suddenly see a sleeping angel. Behind Natsu's hyperactivity and his usual anger, he's the cutest, nicest and funniest boy I've ever met. I'm glad to have him in my life."_

I was staring at his face when I realized he was hugging me in his sleep. Our faces were so close, I didn't notice that only one move could make us kiss accidentally. I kept staring at him as long as I could because there wasn't anybody looking at me. Nobody except Happy who quietly asked me some questions about Natsu.

"- Lushi ?

\- Happy !

\- Why are you staring at Natsu like that ?

\- Err what are you saying, I'm not staring !

\- Don't lie, you're blushing.

\- I was just looking at him and thinking.

\- Yeah, you were thinking out loud because I've heard all of your "thoughts".

\- What ? Are you saying I was talking to myself ?

\- Yeah, you were. You love him, right ?

\- I do...

\- I knew it ! Well Lushi, listen to me carefully.

\- Yeah ?

\- Tomorrow's an important day so you really need to be perfect. You must look beautiful just for him ! Have you planned to give him a present ?

\- I'd like to but I don't know what to get him.

\- After the surprise, take him to this place _( Happy shows me a place on a map )_. He loves this place but he hasn't been there since Lisanna was gone.

\- Why does he like this place so much ?

\- He thinks it's beautiful. He told me, when we were younger, that if one day he loves a girl he'd like to confess just under the big tree that is in this place.

\- Wow, that's so cute. I didn't know Natsu could be that romantic haha.

\- When he truly loves someone, he'd do anything for this person.

\- But Happy, why would I take him there ? I think he wants to keep this place for the girl he loves.

\- What's the matter ? Even a blind person could see that he loves you. He's being overprotective with you, look how he is hugging you now and all the other times. He'd do anything to keep you safe and happy. He cries when you cry, he laughs when you laugh. You two are connected by a feeling called "love" and nothing, including death, could break it. Like me and the fis... Like me and Carla.

\- Wow.. I didn't think about that...

\- You should've. Now, sleep Lushi or you'll be tired tomorrow.

\- Yeah, thanks Happy. Good night.."

 _I kissed Natsu on the forehead then fell asleep._

 **December 24th, 8.30 a.m. , Lucy's Flat, Magnolia**

"-Where am I..."

 _It's warm here..._

"-Na.. Natsu ?"

I oppened my eyes to realize that my head was on top of Natsu's chest, my arms around his waist and his arms around my shoulders. I was feeling safe in his arms.

"- L-Lucy.. Oh I'm sorry..!

\- What do you apologize for ?

\- I-I'm hugging you..

\- It's nothing. Excuse me I hugged you back...

\- Don't worry."

 _/_

 _My heart beats faster and my voice is shaking. She didn't yell at me. I pull her closer to me saying :_

"-Merry Christmas Eve Luce !

\- Merry Christmas Eve Natsu. _(whispers)_ I'd like to stay in your arms forever..

\- Did you say something ?

\- No, no."

 _It looks like she doesn't want to leave my chest. I don't want to let her go neither._

/

 _It's so warm I could stay here for hours but we need to get to the guild..._

 **Lucy decides to stand up and remembers the gift she made for her mates.**

The 3rd Chapter, I hope you liked it. Of course, I'd love to read your reviews and I accept all the constructive observations, the positive ones as the negative ones !


	4. chapter 4 (07-23 02:30:42)

"- Hey N-Natsu.. I've got the Team Natsu a present.. I could give it to you first because you're here..

\- Oh Lucy ! You didn't have to ! What is it ?

\- Here you are. It's a keyring at your effigy. I made one for Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla. Do you like it ..?

\- That's the cutest thing I've ever seen ! Thank you so much Luce !"

Natsu hugged me and I blushed.

"- It's normal, I like you very much... And the others too as well."

He took me in an other hug which was warmer than the first one. I hugged him back, with a childish smile and pink cheeks on my face.

We got ready then we walked to the guild. Gajeel was talking to Levy, Juvia was staring at Gray and Erza was looking for Mistogan (who was in fact Jellal). Wendy wasn't here, I've already gave their keyrings to Erza, Gray and Happy but I couldn't find Wendy and Carla.

"- Hey Lucy. Are you looking for something or someone ?

\- Oh hi, Mira. I'm looking for Wendy and Carla, have you seen them ?

\- I think they're at the library with Mest.

\- Okay, thank you Mira Jane !"

 _I can stop thinking about this morning. She was hugging me so tight I could feel her heart beating._

"- Natsu.

\- Gray ?

\- Your cheeks just turnt the same color as your hair.

\- What's wrong with my hair Ice Princess !

\- You shouldn't talk to me like that Flame Brain !

\- First, go find you clothes then you'll be able to fight with me !

\- Stop fighting or I will join the battle.

\- Y-yes E-Erz-za.

-Fine."

But... Where's Lucy ?

"- Mira, do you know where is Lucy ?

\- She joined Wendy and Carla at the library.

\- Thanks !"

I ran when I saw a blond haired girl.

"- Lucy !"

I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I turned around.

"- Natsu, is that you ?"

He kept running and couldn't stop until he fell on me. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek which became red as soon as my eyes looked in his eyes. They were shining as bright as all the stars do in the night. His look was deep and you could read his past, guess his thoughts and understand his wishes in it.

"- Natsu are you okay ?

\- Yes I am thanks."

He said that without blinking, his eyes staring at mine.

We stood up then went together at the library but Wendy was already gone. We saw a book on the floor. Its title was "Christmas Tales". I didn't open it and I put it back in its place. We went back to the guild where everything was quiet. You couldn't hear any voice. They were all gone. I asked the Master Makarov where were they all gone. He replied that the guild closes its door sooner today because of the festivities. I went back home alone. It was 1 p.m. and there were 7 hours left until the surprise. I wonder what it will be. Anyway, I need to write the last chapter of my novel "Dark eyes". It's the story of a girl who gets caught by a dark mages' guild called Zey Cape. She becomes their martyr but she falls in love with the master of this guild whose name is Oycan. He's also called Dark Eyes because his eyes are black. She'll do anything he wants until she dies. Oycan was secretely loving her but he wasn't showing any feeling until her death. He was broken inside so he decided to kill himself to join her and try to be forgiven.

" Finally ! I've finished my novel. It's already 3 p.m. ?! I need to start getting ready for tonight."

I went in the bathroom, I took a shower, I grabbed a long red dress, with a lace on the left side. Then I called my celestial spirit, Cancer.

"- Open gate of the Giant Crab !

\- Hey, which hairstyle would you like to try Ebi~

\- I would like something cute for the guy I like please !

\- Are you going on a date Ebi~ ?

\- I don't know, he only told me to be ready and well dressed when he comes to pick me up here at 8 p.m.

\- Right Ebi~ , let me do you a hairstyle you won't regret !"

"- Oh thanks Cancer, it's beautiful !

\- Your welcome Ebi~ , now I'm going back in my world.

\- Bye !"

Cancer has made me two braids that he attached behind my head. It's super pretty, I love this hairstyle !

I put on black high heels then I was finally ready.

It's 7.30 p.m. , I can't wait, I'm so excited !

 **Lucy waits until 8 p.m. , she's really excited about seeing Natsu, face to face, only them two.**


	5. Chapter 5

**December 24th, 8 p.m. , Lucy's flat , Magnolia.**

"It's 8... I'm excited and stressed at the same time ! "

 _Knock Knock._

"Natsu's enterring by the door ? Wow, what a progress !"

"- Hey N...

\- Lucy you're absolutely beautiful !"

 _He was wearing a white suit and a red bow tie. We were perfectly matching._

"- Lucy ?

\- Y-you're hands-some Natsu..

\- You're cute when you're blushing.

\- What ? I'm blushing ?

\- Yeah haha. Let's go Luce !"

He took my hand then we walked in the snow, together.

 _"It's so beautiful and... romantic ! But I don't think he's taking me out on a date, he would've told me."_

"- Close your eyes Luce."

He put his warm hands on my eyes as long as we were walking on the white floor. Suddenly, I heard a soft song. He took his hands off my eyes so I could see this amazing surprise !

"- MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE LUCYYY !"

He brought me to a restaurant where Yukino and all the Celestial Spirits were waiting for me.

Lyra was singing, Crux and Horlogium were talking, Plue was dancing with Yukino, there were also Caelum, Pixis, Polaris and Deneb. And further, I could see the Celestial Spirits King and Yukino standing behind 13 Celestial Spirits : Aquarius, Loke (Leo), Taurus, Scorpio, Virgo, Capricorn, Cancer, Sagittarius, Aries, Pisces, Gemini, Libra and Ophichus.

"- Thank you so much Natsu, Yukino, and all of you for coming today, I-I'm so happy..."

I talked with Yukino and my Spirits then I closed their gates or else I'd be exhausted. Yukino wasn't here anymore. I sat it front of Natsu then we started eating. Once we had finished, he asked where do I wanted to go. I thought twice about what Happy told me last night, and realized it wasn't a bad idea but what if he was wrong and in fact Natsu doesn't like me ?

"- Luce ..?"

Nothing ventured, nothing gained. I chose to go there.

"- Wait I have an idea, follow me Natsu !"

I took him by the hand than ran to this place. I was sure it was there because it was beautiful. There were wood gates covered of snow. I openned them and saw a giant Cherry Blossom in the middle of the small round shaped garden. Gray butterflies were flying above our heads and the snow was shining bright like diamonds falling from the sky. I turned to look at Natsu. He was blushing like he never did, looking at his feet.

"- Natsu, are you okay ? We can leave if you want, I had a wonderful present for Christmas which was being with you, if this place rem...

\- Don't worry Lucy, I was going to take you there someday anyway. Now...

\- Now ?"

He pulled me into a warm and comforting hug.

"- Luce...

\- Yes Natsu ?

\- Why did you take me here ?

\- I-I... I don't even know why.. This place hasn't got any significance for me. I know it has one for you but not for me, so I don't know... I'm sorry. I should not have changed the meaning of this place by bringing you here. Excuse me."

I was walking away when he grabbed my arm. A tear fell from my left eye.

"- Who told you that the meaning of this place was going to change ? For me, this place is supposed to be the place where I'd confess to the girl I like. I was going there everyday when I was younger, after Lisanna's "death". But I never confessed to her because it was only friendship between us. If one day I confess here, it would be to the girl I love, to the girl I'd die for, to the girl I want to protect all my life, to the girl I'd want to marry. And that girl is you, I love you Lucy. So, please, don't go now.

\- I didn't make you a huge surprise or a cute present. I brought you here to confess. It was supposed to be a surprise but what if you didn't like me and I would just have ruined it all between us ? I ruined your Christmas Eve...

\- No you didn't. I love you Lucy.

\- Are you sure ?"

He hugged me tight and kissed me on the forehead.

"- Yes I do, I promise."

We stood there, hugging each other during almost 10minutes.

" - So, you love me back ?" I said.

He took my face in his hands and kissed me. It was the first time I kissed a boy and he was the first boy I loved.

I kissed him back. It was the best day of my life.


	6. Epilogue

**December 24th , Fairy Tail**

/

Lucy and me walked in the guild, holding hands.

Juvia was sitting next to Gray, Evergreen next to Elfman, Gajeel next to Levy, Laxus next to Freed, Carla next to Happy, Wendy was talking with Mira Jane and Erza wasn't here.

/

Juvia looked at us then ran to Natsu and me. She looked happy.

"- Are you and Natsu together ? Juvia is so happy !

\- Yes we are. Thanks Juvia ! , I said with a smile.

\- No, Juvia is not happy for you, she is happy because now that Natsu and you are dating, Juvia no longer has a rival in love !

\- Oh okay. But Gray and you aren't together ?

\- No, Gray-sama hides his feelings for Juvia but she knows what he feels for her !

\- What about Evergreen and Elfman ?

\- They are together, Gajeel and Levy too.

\- And where's Erza ?

\- She's with Jellal, they're on a date.

\- Oh that's great for her !

\- I'd like to go on a date with Gray-sama too

\- You can ask him, I'm sure he'll be okay."

\- Really ?

\- Yeah, no doubt !"

Finally, everyone is happy and has found love during Christmas, except me. I've found hapinness and love but I've found a reason to fight harder during every battle because all that matters is my friends so from now I promise that I would fight to death just to keep the ones I love safe.

THE END


End file.
